


The Night Before

by CosmoQueen



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stepped into the hot water relishing in the relaxing comfort it gave his aching muscles. He made the mistake of turning his head the wrong way and caught a glimpse of Jonghyun stripping off his clothes to join him. His mouth went dry, this was NOT was he needed to be seeing at a time like this. He turned his head and blushed, hoping the maknae didn’t see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head while trying to go to sleep with my mind plagued with thoughts about dem evil Tin Tap boys lol.
> 
> And also this is my first attempt at a MILD form of smut just to see if I can do it so.....................................yeah. Go easy on me! XD

“Ugh, I’m fucking dead”, Minsoo said with a sigh while holding the door open to Teen Top’s dorm waiting for each member to walk through.

He slammed the door shut and then turned to look at his band mates. Maknae line had flopped on the couch with Daniel sitting on its arm, Chanhee was leaning against the wall, while Byunghun just stood there looking like a zombie.

“Anybody hungry or…..” they all groaned in response, “okay good, I’m going to bed. Make sure you get a good night’s sleep okay?”  He said before walking off to his room.

Daniel followed shortly after, and then Byunghyun and Chanhee _(who was the only one that remembered to say goodnight)_ leaving the two youngest in the living room.

The maknae knew he should be getting them to their room by now but he couldn’t help but stare at Changhyun who by now was already dozing off. He loved watching him sleep, he looked so beautiful and peaceful. Like an angel.

“Stop that.” He said without opening his eyes.

“Stop what?” Jonghyun had obviously been caught.

“Staring at me, it’s creepy.” He peeked open one eye to look at him.

“I wasn’t staring geez.” He grinned.

“Liar.” He said before closing his eye, only to open it a second later after being nudged by the maknae.

“What?”

“Shower now, or in the morning?” he asked.

“In the morning, I’m too tired to shower now.” Changhyun whined _(he does that a lot)_.

“Hyung, know full well you can’t sleep well unless you’ve taken a shower,” he got up and tugged on his arm, “come on, I’ll help you”.

“Really? You’ll help me, or you’ll **_“help”_** me?” like Jonghyun’s motives could ever be pure when he’s concerned.

“I’ll help you,” he said trying to say help as normally as possible. His smirk didn’t make him very believable, yet Changhyun allowed him to be pulled off the couch and into the bathroom _(he was too tired to protest anyways)_.

He locked the door then went over to the stall to turn the water on.  After fiddling with the knobs for a couple minutes to get the right temperature he walked over to undress his boyfriend _(and trying to hide the smirk he always seemed to have on his face when he got to touch him like this)_.

Changhyun stepped into the hot water relishing in the relaxing comfort it gave his aching muscles. He made the mistake of turning his head the wrong way and caught a glimpse of Jonghyun stripping off his clothes to join him. His mouth went dry, this was NOT was he needed to be seeing at a time like this. He turned his head and blushed, hoping the maknae didn’t see him.

But he did.

He stepped in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “See something you like baby?” he chuckled before pressing a kiss behind his ear.

“Shut up,” he tried to make it sound angry yet with a smile on his face “are you gonna **_“help”_** me or what?”

“Okay, okay, just relax.” He grabbed a nearby body puff and some body wash and after making a good lather started washing him down.

He started with his neck and shoulders, then his arms, then chest, after that the stomach, and then……. “Hey you better watch where that hand is going!” he warned him.

“I wasn’t gonna do anything I promise!” He lied though, and Changhyun knows him well enough to know it as well.

“Gimme that, I’ll do it myself!” He snatched it from him and continued washing himself.

“Okay have it your way.” Jonghyun smirked yet again at him. He grabbed a puff of his own and began washing himself down. It was hard to focus on anything other than the beautiful naked creature standing in front of him.

He was trying to be good for Changhyun’s sake. You see, similar to athletes that swear off sex before a competition, his boyfriend does that with big events _(this one being the KBS Gayo Daejun)_. He has waaaaaaaay too many quirks for his liking and unfortunately this is one of them.  Is it stupid to him? Yes. Does he fight him on it? No. Changhyun is how he is and he would never ask him to change.

He tried his damnedest to remember that as he stared at soapy water cascading down the smooth flawless skin of a toned back and a perfectly round backside.

“Stop that!” Changhyun looked over his shoulder at him.

“Stop what?” The maknae chuckled already knowing the answer.

“You’re leering at me!” He shot him a frown over his shoulder.

“Well, can you blame me?”

The other’s answer was only an eye roll before he turned off the water and stepped out the shower. He threw a towel at his boyfriend’s face before grabbing his own and stepping outside then making his way back to their room. Jonghyun followed behind with yet another smirk on his face. Changhyun was just so damn cute when he’s being annoyed.

After getting back in the room they both dried off and got dressed for bed _(during which Changhyun had to once again scold his boyfriend for “leering”)_.

Jonghyun got in bed and under the covers while Changhyun was sitting on his with his laptop, checking his email and other random things. He laid there and watched him. He couldn’t help but wonder how one person could look so unbelievably gorgeous while doing practically nothing.

Changhyun looked up from his laptop screen and caught the boy staring at him yet again. Instead of pretending to be annoyed like earlier he smiled at him before returning to whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

The maknae’s heart was racing. Yes, just from a smile, it really didn’t take much for him to lose it. A smile, a look, a slight tough, hell even breathing the same air made absolutely die inside.

It wasn’t long before Changhyun closed his laptop and set it on the floor by his bed. This was the moment Jonghyun was waiting for…….. “Baby?” he asked him.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” He said sounding nervous.

Changhyun was a bit puzzled as to why his boyfriend would feel the need to ask first before kissing him, “Jongie why….” he started to ask before the maknae cut him off.

“Only a kiss I swear!” He sat up and put his hand over his heart as if he were making a pledge.

Then it made sense. He just wanted to him to know that that’s all he was planning to do, “Yeah okay,” he said back to him.

Jonghyun _(with a big grin on his face)_ crossed the room and sat right in front of Changhyun _(who was also grinning and failing at hiding it)_. He cradled his face in his hands and stroked his cheek with his thumb while staring into what he thought were the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. They stayed like that for a few moments before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A kiss that lasted way too short for his liking, but hey he was more than happy to take whatever he could get.

He pulled back and looked into his eyes again, “Goodnight baby, I love you.” He said to him before getting up turning off the light and going back to his bed.

“Goodnight,” Changhyun quietly said back to him. He lay down and tried to get comfortable but he couldn’t. He felt pretty crappy to be honest. Yeah he should be happy considering how respectful Jonghyun is of all his weird, ridiculous _(and sometimes slightly OCD)_ ways. He passed up many opportunities that night to be himself _(which is a horny, groping, perv)_ but he kept it to himself just to make his baby happy.  Not that it wasn’t hard for him too, but the maknae is a very touchy feely kind of person. It’s just in his nature to be all over the people he loves, especially Changhyun.

And further showing what a good boy he’s being is that he knows Changhyun has no self-control when it comes to him. And that if he tried something even once, there’s no way he’d be able to turn him down.

He couldn’t help but feel like he’s being mean and cold to someone that goes above and beyond to make him happy. And he knew the other would never complain because that’s just how he was. It was unfair, and he was being selfish. Changhyun did not ever want any thoughts creeping up in his love’s head of him not being the center of his world and the most important thing to ever happen in his life.

Changhyun got out of his bed. He walked over to Jonghyun’s _(who was lying with his back towards him)_ and nudged the boy’s shoulder.

“Jongie are you sleep?” He whispered.

“No,” he turned to look at him, “what’s wrong hyung?”

“Nothing, just scoot over a bit so I can get on the other side.” He didn’t like being on the edge, their beds were small and he had a tendency to end up on the floor when they slept together.

He climbed into bed next to him and before the boy could question him he silenced him with a kiss. The kiss took Jonghyun by surprise so that gave Changhyun the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. As he kissed him passionately he slid his hand underneath his shirt, feeling glorious abs that only he alone was allowed to touch.

Jonghyun was in heaven but also quite confused. He pulled back from the kiss to question his hyung but before getting a word out Changhyun put a finger to his lips to shush him. He then started leaving soft kisses across his jawline before moving down to his neck to abuse the spot there that he knew drove his boyfriend crazy.

If he thought he was in heaven then, it was nothing compared to the feeling he got when Changhyun started rubbing his hardening member through his pajama pants as he sucked on that particular spot on his neck.

“Oh God…” he moaned.

“Shhhhhh,” Changhyun said. He smirked at him before untying his pajama pants and slipping his hand inside. He began stroking him slowly as he nibbled on his collarbones.

Jonghyun whined at the slow pace, “Hyung….please....” he begged him.

As much as Changhyun would’ve enjoyed teasing him longer, there really wasn’t enough time for it. He sped up the pace, pumping him hard and fast as Jonghyun crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss to silence the sounds he was making.

It didn’t take very long before the maknae came undone _(it was a long day after all)_ and after his release he collapsed back on his bed completely exhausted.  His eyes were closed and he was trying his best to remember how to breathe.

His eyes popped open upon hearing his boyfriend say ew after he pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Ew?” He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes ew,” Changhyun wiped his hand off on the comforter, “you shouldn’t be so messy!” He said sticking his tongue out at him.

“Well, if you don’t want a mess then next time use your mouth!" The boy said with a wink.

Changhyun rolled his eyes at him and laid, turned on his side and pulled a blanket _(a different one)_ over them, “Don’t be so crude”.

Jonghyun laughed at him again and wrapped his arm around his waist snuggling close to him.

“Goodnight baby,” he placed a kiss on the back of his neck and added, “I love you.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.” The older responded with yet another smirk his boyfriend couldn’t see, but of course knew was there.

 


End file.
